


Would I Have Your Life, And You Mine?

by GSO



Series: A Life of Love: A Spardaverse [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dadgil, Dadte, Emotions, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Grandad Sparda, Hugs, Poetry as Spells, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: That day, if our positions switched... Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine? Eh, kinda?
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nico (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s)
Series: A Life of Love: A Spardaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157036
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue part 1

Sparda manor- the evening Mundus attacked  
Eva shook Vergil awake as they heard footfalls in the distance. ...mother? Vergil mumbled sleepily. Eva shook her head, and with tears in her eyes picked Vergil up and set him on the windowsill. She handed him the Yamato. You need to run, Vergil. No matter what happens, you mustn't look back! I need to find Dante. I promise I'll be back. I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy... A man, huh? If I don't return, you must run. By yourself, alone. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else... A new beginning.  
Vergil jumped from the window triggering his devil, wiping out all the demons in front of him. He landed on the ground and tore open a portal with his sword, leaving his past behind.  
11 years later – Fortuna  
The Order of the Sword? They worship a demon as a god? Vergil mused. Ridiculous. Out of the corner of his eye, Vergil saw a woman make her way over. She stopped a foot from him and bowed. Welcome to Fortuna, Eldest Son of Sparda. Vergil drew Yamato. Who are you?! He growled, immediately suspicious. The woman laughed. If you really want to know Son of Sparda, follow me. Vergil didn’t move. The woman stepped closer and her horns appeared. You’re not human are you? He breathed. The demoness repeated: If you really want to know Son of Sparda, follow me. Vergil followed her, intrigued.  
Outside Morgan’s house – two weeks later  
Vergil and Morgan sparred with each other. Guns are a very inelegant weapon Morgan! Vergil growled. Morgan warped behind him and placed a kiss to the nape of his neck. Vergil’s mind went blank. You were saying? Morgan chuckled. Vergil hummed in pleasure and his devil appeared.  
The next day  
Vergil was sitting on the edge of the bed, face in his hands. What’s wrong? Morgan asked. My brother wants to raise the temen ni gru. Vergil sighed. I have to go stop him. Just come back alive Vergil. Morgan asked. Please. I’ll try my hardest Morgan Le Fay. Morgan rolled her eyes and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue part 2

Fortuna – with Dante  
Dante rented a room. Each night he seduced a different woman. Quick. Fast. Unexpected. A flash, a mere contemplation bred from boredom and out of nowhere (quick, fast), this baby was conceived. The one woman he had taken out of that same boredom sported a protuberance in her belly, carried his legacy within. The blonde woman looked at him, squinted eyes full of hatred. Why? She asked. Why? Dante mocked. I was bored. That’s why. He went down the hall whistling as the door slammed shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Facing dante at the top of temen ni gru  
Give that to me bro. Dante hissed. You have your own Dante. Vergil replied calmly. But I want yours, too. Come now Dante don’t throw a tantrum. Vergil sighed. Let’s go back to Fortuna together. Please. Sorry bro. No can do. Dante laughed. Answer me this, little brother: What are you going to do with all that power? No matter how hard you try, you're never going to be like father. You're wasting my time! Dante shouted. Dante, We are the sons of Sparda. Within each of us flows his blood. But more important, his soul! And now, my soul is saying it wants to stop you! Vergil ground out. Dante snickered madly. Unfortunately our souls are at odds, brother. I need more power. Dante. Vergil warned. Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world. I'm staying. This place, was our father's home. Dante don’t! Vergil shouted. Dante windmilled backwards and fell with echoing, triumphant laughter.

Chapter 1 ~ Morgan

Fortuna Approximately nine months later  
Morgan bounced her son on her lap as she waited for the matron on duty to retrieve her nephew. Nero tugged his mama’s hair. Morgan winced. She heard a giggle as the matron stepped into the room with tony. Morgan berated herself for not being there for tony’s mother. Are you sure you’ll be al- the woman eyes glazed over. By the time they cleared Morgan was out the door and down the street with her family  
Morgan’s house 1 week later   
For the first time in her life Morgan was grateful for her demonic heritage, as nursing was a full time job with her two boys but she managed. Vergil strode through the door and was promptly handed a baby. Tony giggled in Vergil’s hold. Vergil stared at Morgan, bug-eyed and his brain just stopped. Morgan explained with a laugh: Vergil you have a son. Put on your big boy pants because this is happening. Oh by the way, you’re also an uncle. Say hello to your nephew, Anthony. Tony giggled again and tried to slap Vergil’s cheek. And vergil melted. Vergil caught tony’s hand brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss into the palm, folding the small fingers over it. The baby gave him a tentative smile and he ran his thumb over the little fist. Bedtime, Anthony Vergil rumbled placing his nephew in the crib next to own son, Nero. Placing a kiss to Nero’s forehead, Vergil rumbled: Hello boys. I am sorry I took so long, but I am here…. I am here Vergil repeated softly, and I will never leave you again….  
Out in the hall Morgan sat, happily stunned. Vergil glanced at her. What? Is there something on my face? No, you silly man. Morgan hummed happily. You’re a natural. Well, things are going to be interesting to say the very least Vergil replied yawning.  
2 days later  
Vergil shook Morgan awake. What is it Vergil? Morgan mumbled sleepily. Vergil proceeded to pace and sigh for about nine hundred minutes before speaking: I knew something like this would happen...  
but I didn't think it would be so soon. Mundus is on the move. God, what do we do, my V? Morgan asked, worried. Get the boys together. get them ready. We've got to get out of Fortuna...and this house...tonight.  
Nursery Moments Later  
Vergil and Morgan were each holding a baby. On their backs were rucksacks Vergil handed Nero to Morgan for a moment and tore open a portal with the Yamato. Let’s go love. Vergil murmured and the family stepped through the portal toward the docks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 ~ Vergil

Redgrave City 1 month later  
Vergil and his family stepped off the boat and Lady walked over to meet them. Whose the cute kids? Lady asked. Vergil introduced his family: Lady, meet my wife Morgan, my son Nero- Nero was currently waving his arms at Lady, babbling something cute and incoherent. Tony, not wanting to be left out, gave a baby screech. Vergil glanced at his nephew and sighed fondly, ruffling tony’s hair.-and my nephew, Anthony Alighieri. Lady gasped, clenching her fists. Follow me.   
Vergil and Morgan stepped into a dilapidated building. A man approached them. Name’s J.D. Morrison. Information broker and shopkeeper for Devil May Cry. Lady approached. I need help Vergil. I can’t track mundus all by myself. What would it benefit me? Vergil asked. You need help with the boys don’t you? Here Vergil conceded: since my brother is an idiot. Yes. I believe we have a deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2 ~ Morrison

The family stepped into Devil May Cry. A man approached them. Name’s J.D. Morrison. Information broker and shopkeeper. Lady approached. I need help Vergil. I can’t track mundus all by myself. What would it benefit me? Vergil asked. You need help with the boys don’t you? Here Vergil conceded: since my brother is an idiot. Yes. I believe we have a deal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3 ~ Vergil, Tony and Nero

The Restored Sparda Manor – 3 years later  
Bath time boys! Vergil called from the hallway. Nuh uh! Nero and Tony chorused locking the door to their shared bedroom. so that’s how you two want to play it is it? Fine then. Vergil huffed motioning to Morgan and opened a portal with the Yamato. Tony and Nero felt a cold breeze behind them. Vergil scooped up Nero while Morgan grabbed tony. No fair! The boys chorused, sulking. Vergil chuckled. Sorry boys, you can’t lock me out.  
After bath time  
Story dad! The boys chorused. Vergil hummed in thought then spoke: Two millennia ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his disappearance. He became a legend. The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Later, there was a community established where Sparda ruled as lord. This community was known as Fortuna.   
Oooh... The boys chorused. Vergil tucked them in kissing their foreheads. he shut the door to the boys room and headed for his father’s study.  
Sparda’s study   
DAMN YOU DANTE! YOUR SON NEEDS HIS FATHER! YOU DAMN WELL BETTER COME BACK! Vergil roared in grief looking at the reflection of his brother in the family portrait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3 ~ Morgan and Lady

Morgan heard her husband scream from the study and she followed the sound. Tip toeing into the room, she wrapped her arms around Vergil. What am I supposed to tell tony about his father? “your father is a moronic imbecile who left you and your mother to die in Fortuna?” Vergil sighed. I wish I knew where Dante was. Morgan spoke: why don’t you work with Lady? Couldn’t hurt now could it? Vergil pressed his fist into the desk. I suppose not...  
The next day ~ Devil May Cry  
So let me get this straight, Lady asked. You actually want to track your asshole brother down and bring him back? My nephew needs his father Vergil replied. Lady groaned and threw up her hands in defeat. Okay. Fine.


	8. Chapter 8

Sparda Manor 7 years later Nero and tony’s 10th birthday  
C’mon dad! Let us go with you! Nero and tony begged. Vergil looked out the window, as tears of gratitude, anger and sadness streamed down his face. No. Not this time boys. You need to wait at Devil May Cry. Tony piped up: you said: “I will never leave you again” dad. Did you lie? Vergil sighed, once again cursing Dante under his breath. For all that Dante was tony’s biological father, all he did was impregnate a girl and leave. I’m sorry boys. Where we’re going isn’t safe for you. I won’t have them risked Vergil thought. Best not to give that monster any more ammunition. Vergil turned to his boys once again and ran a hand though each boy’s hair, forcing a smile as Morgan came in: Anthony...Nero...Happy Birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

Pain is something that Dante has been used to all his life. Physical, from numerous battles with demons and humans. Emotional, from being abandoned by his mother, father, and even his own twin brother, from forcing himself to separate from the ones he cherishes most. And mental, always doubting his own abilities to protect himself, to always knowing he needs more power to remain free, and that it will never, ever, be enough.  
All of a sudden Dante saw two silver haired little boys with blue eyes along with Vergil and a woman he thought he might have recognized. Vergil turned to the boys once again, forcing a smile as Morgan came in: Anthony...Nero...Happy Birthday. DAMN YOU VERGIL! I HATE YOU! Dante screamed as he was encased in the armor of Nelo Angelo.


	10. Chapter 10

Sparda Manor – Study after Vergil and Morgan’s departure  
Tony looked at the portrait and started pacing. I really need your help, Gramps. Just this once tony muttered. All of a sudden Nero and tony heard the front door open. Tony was about to sprint down the stairs but Nero held him back. Wait. Nero mouthed. Nero crept to the banister to see who the interloper was. She had lengthy, blond hair, blue eyes, and a very fair complexion much like Eva. Gran? Tony choked out. Trish turned toward the boys, hefted a a motorcycle over her head and tossed it. Nero pulled out Ombre and shot the motorcycle before it hit the banister. The last thing the boys heard before they blacked out was Kyrie’s scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Mallet island – Mundus fortress  
Vergil and Morgan heard mundus’ laughter as soon as they entered. I could be content with just one life. I'll even let you choose. The others may go free. Morgan exploded into demonic cursing: YOU SON OF A BITCH! You’re gonna get yours, you bastard! You hear me? You’re gonna get yours! Vergil stared at Morgan for two seconds, blinked rapidly, and dissolved into chuckles. Recovering himself Vergil said: Morgan le Fay you are the best. Morgan grabbed his hand. Come on Vergil. You can be sappy later...


	12. Chapter 12

Mallet Island Prison  
Nero and tony were both bound by Trish’s lightning cuffs. Nero sliced through his like butter and started working on the binders of his unconscious cousin. Cue nero Swearing like a sailor as he ripped the binders off. His dad was gonna wash his mouth out later, but he’d deal with it as long as he could get tony off this creepy island.  
All of a sudden, tony groaned. mornin’ Nero. MOTHERF**KER! GOD DAMN IT TONY! Nero sighed. Can you stand? Yeah. Tony rasped. Right, Nero said. His hands wrapped around the comforting grips of Luce and Ombra.


	13. Chapter 13

Nelo Angelo was at war within himself  
he stopped in his tracks when the boy in red groaned out: daddy. A strange need dug itself into Nelo Angelo’s mind. It told him to never let the boy go. To never let this part devil out of his sight. Finting the eldest son of sparda. The war within continued.  
As soon as it turned into a fistfight, the general was able to beat Vergil in raw power. Nelo froze when he noticed the piece of jewelry resting around Vergil’s throat. A gold amulet with a relatively large ruby attached to it.  
Where had he seem this before  
Why couldn’t he move anymore?  
V--g--, ---te, Happy Birthday!  
What are these visions?!?  
V gil---! MAMA!   
Nelo teleported almost headlong into Sparda’s newest spawns.


	14. Chapter 14

Mallet island Confronting nelo angelo  
Hey, jackass! Didn't your mother ever teach you that's it's not nice to steal? Tony shouted. Nero rolled his eyes. Smartass. Nero shot at the knight. Now, you’ve got a couple of options here dickhead. You can talk or I can beat you to death. What’s it gonna be? Vergil and morgan entered. What are you two boys doing here? Vergil growled, frustrated. I thought I told you not to come here! Relax dad. Nero explained. We got kidnapped. Wonderful. Morgan groaned. Uh guys? We’re trying to shoot the monster? Tony interrupted. Nelo took a swing at Vergil’s unprotected back. Nero shot at Nelo’s head. Eat this, you smiling asshole! He saw the demon’s eyes go wide as the bullet nearly hit its mark, before the knight suddenly teleported in front of him. You mustn’t attack him, Nero. That demon is your uncle. So instead, Nero smacked Dante with the butt of his gun to knock him out.


	15. Chapter 15

Sparda manor 3 months later  
Dante peeled his eyes open. He felt someone snuggle closer to him. Wha- dante looked down at the sleeping tony and was unable to hold himself back. He broke.  
Tony woke to the sound of sobbing, tears splashing onto his cheeks. I-I'm sorry," Dante gasped out. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault this happened! It’s okay, Dad,” Tony whispered.  
To Tony’s relief, his father does not push him away. He breathes in and out once against Tony’s cheek.“One day, Mundus told me your mother died,” Dante says, voice trembling against Tony’s ear, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s temple. “And I finally broke. Tony chokes in a breath at this, curls his arm tighter around his father. “If he had mentioned you,” Dante says, I would’ve brought hell down on their heads. I would search until I found you, until I could bring you home. I’m so sorry tony...I'm a shitty father... Dante choked out. Don’t you dare. Tony growled. Then he softened. You can't take responsibility for what that demon bastard decided to do. This would've happened even without you, and if it wasn't this guy, it might've been something worse. And…" tony, sighed again, leaning in to press his forehead against his father’s. "And then we could've lost you." Wanna go see uncle Vergil? Or how bout gran? Come on dad. Tony coaxed. Let’s get up.


	16. Chapter 16

Sparda’s Study later that day  
Hey bro. Dante greeted quietly. Dante. Vergil nodded. Dante broke down weeping. Thank you for taking tony in. At least he didn’t suffer because I’m such a goddamn screw-up. Enough Dante. There wasn’t anything you could’ve done. This demeanor doesn’t suit you, little brother. Vergil sighed. Let’s go see mother. Vergil herded Dante from the room.  
Outside sparda manor – eva’s grave  
Winter flowers tumble over each other at their feet, brilliant blossoms pushing out of a thin layer of pure white snow. Cup-shaped violet crocuses, with throats of yellow nectar; pale, delicate pink camellias, unfurling dozens of petals to shower upon the snow; miniature blue scillas, in clusters of star-shaped blooms; five-petaled English primroses and pure white snowdrops scattered like patches of fresh snow; Deep purple violas, with throats such a dark velvet they seem almost black, on and on in a patchwork quilt of flowers.  
“Vergil,” Dante says hoarsely as he bends to cup a camellia in his hand. Morgan restored it. He explained. The half devil sons of eva and Sparda approached their mother’s grave. A figure appeared. Hello my darlings eva’s spirit spoke. Mama... Vergil and Dante rumbled sorrowfully. They broke.  
Sometime later  
Oh my boys, I’m so sorry... Vergil spoke: mother don’t blame yourself. Yeah! Dante agreed.   
He brushes soft fingers over his mother’s name. “Thank you for saving Vergil,” Dante says, and hears Vergil inhale in surprise behind him. “I’m so happy you’re not dead,” Vergil mumbles into Dante’s shoulder, and Dante chokes a laugh despite himself. The duo heard footsteps and tony Nero and Morgan come outside. The five group-hugged in the setting sun.


	17. Chapter 17

Morgan burst out laughing as she scrolled through the videos on her phone. Oh tony, you crack me up. What? Dante asked. Lemme see! Morgan handed Dante her phone. On the screen, Tony’s little nose scrunched up and he sneezed. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that as soon as he did, there was a wave of demonic energy and suddenly she was staring down at a tiny red and black devil nestling.  
Morgan stared. In the months since the twins had been born, nothing like this had ever happened.  
Nero didn't seem to share her shock. He babbled happily at his cousin and clapped his hands before scrunching up his own nose and after several long moments sneezed as well, turning into a blue and black devil nestling.  
She just stared down at the cooing and babbling happy nestlings for several moments longer. I should’ve expected this. Morgan groaned.  
Before Vergil(holding the Camera-phone) could start panicking and worrying the twins, she just pointed at the two nestlings on the bed, who had immediately laid eyes on their father and started reaching out and babbling at him. The video ended. Atta boy tony! Dante murmured happily. Vergil sighed and rolled his eyes. You should’ve seen those two at bath time. Little hellions. Vergil chuckled. Do you think dad would’ve liked them? Dante asked. Yes. Vergil replied, voice hoarse with emotion.


	18. Chapter 18

Meeting Kyrie

Sparda Manor: Nero & tony age 7  
Morgan opened the door as Vergil came downstairs. Who is this Morgan? Vergil asked softly. Her name is Kyrie Elesion. I went back to Fortuna to investigate and her family begged me to get her out of there. Morgan turned to Kyrie. Can you say hello to my husband, Kyrie? Kyrie gave Vergil a small wave.  
Vergil chuckled. He winked at Kyrie. How would you like to play with Nero and tony tomorrow? Kyrie nodded, beaming.


	19. Chapter 19

Devil May Cry Kyrie age 14 Trish Age ??? Lady age 32  
Kyrie was on the floor of the shop doing her morning workout while lady stood over her. Get your little ass in gear, kiddo! You tryna fall behind?! Ten!—you're gonna have to do better than that,—eleven!—Don't you dare wimp out on me, girl—twelve!—" "Thirteen!—You're getting sloppy! Tighten up that core!" "Fourteen!—Let's go! I want to see sweat dripping—Fifteen!—If you can still hear me through the pounding—Sixteen!—Then you're not working hard enough!" FUCK YOU! Kyrie shrieked throwing a dagger at lady’s face. Lady caught the dagger between two fingers and started laughing. Good job Kyrie. There’s nothing more I can teach you. Lady pulled out a box. Inside were two guns: Ignis and Glaciem. Kyrie gripped both guns: Let's rock!


	20. Chapter 20

Later that day Grue’s cellar  
Kyrie lady and Trish walked through the door and saw Morrison sitting at a table in the back. Before Kyrie could get over to the table 3 drunken perverts stopped her. Well don't you look cute and talk cute. And those firm bodies of yours look so delicious. Ya even brought us an appetizer.  
Kyrie sucked in a breath, trying to pull away in shock. No one had ever tried to touch her like this, and she sure as hell didn't want to encourage more of it. The hold was stronger than it should've been. "You be a good little girl," the leader leered, "and do like I tell ya, and I won't do anything mean—" he shut up when he found a hand twisted behind his back by Jessica. Now, you’ve got a couple of options here dickhead. Jessica hissed. You can walk away or I can beat you to death. What’s it gonna be? The leader reached out to grab Jessica and all hell broke loose.


	21. Chapter 21

Sparda manor 2 days later  
Nero blinked rapidly as Kyrie finished her story. Uh, if I ever did anything that pissed you off, I’m sorry Kyrie. She laughed. Guess that’s what those guys get for being such a shady piece of shit. For a moment, Nero entertained the riveting idea of slender, feminine demon wings sprouting from her back. Lady saw the look on Nero’s face and said smirking: get your hands on your uncle’s “reading material” eh? Dante came in from the kitchen just as the words left lady’s mouth. He choked. Nero meanwhile, wanted to crawl under the sofa and die. Tony burst out laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

Sparda manor Nero age 7 Vergil age 25  
Vergil sat on the couch with Nero in his lap. Nero cuddled against his father’s strong shoulder.  
You know that I love you, right Nero? You and tony both. Mmhmm...Nero shuddered. Vergil brushed his lips against his son’s forehead and pressed a fatherly kiss. He felt tears on his son’s cheeks. What’s the matter Nero? Big blue eyes stared back at Vergil. Scared... Nero whimpered. ...don' wan’ you to leave us. Vergil sighed. Then he spoke:   
Sweet dreams, form a shade  
[O'er]1 my lovely infant's head!  
Sweet dreams of pleasant streams  
By happy, silent, moony beams!

Sweet Sleep, with soft down  
Weave thy brows an infant crown.  
Sweet Sleep, angel mild,  
Hover o'er my happy child!

Sweet smiles, in the night  
Hover over my delight!  
Sweet smiles, mother's [smile]2 ,  
All the livelong night [beguile]3.  
...love you daddy. Nero murmured yawning. Vergil once again brushed his lips against his son’s forehead and pressed a fatherly kiss. I love you, Nero. At the top of the stairs, Morgan and tony melted.


	23. Chapter 23

Sparda manor Present day  
Now Dante, Morgan and I have to go check something out on Dumary Island. Vergil explained. He closed his eyes and blew out a breath: you’re in charge of the manor until we get back. On the other side of the door, tony and Nero burst out laughing. Morgan opened the door. you'll be good while we're gone, right? mooom...Nero groaned, blushing furiously. and no wild parties. Vergil added smirking. that's mostly for you little brother.  
god damn it verge! how old do you think i am? Dante sighed. Nero gulped and stared at the floor. Vergil walked over to his son and Two fingers tapped Nero under the chin to force his gaze back up, and his father stared at him seriously. Do you really think we'll abandon you?  
Nero breathed in deeply, trying to get his emotions under control. "No," He said finally. "I just…don't want you to leave us." It was childish, but he couldn't help himself. This was all going too fast. He wanted more time. "That will never happen," Vergil assured him and brushed his thumb against Nero's cheekbone, followed by a kiss from Morgan. turning back to Nero, Vergil spoke softly: "We will return, I promise you. he brushed his lips against his son’s forehead and pressed a fatherly kiss, an echo of when Nero was smaller. Don’t worry kiddo. It’ll be fine. Dante piped up clapping his 14 year old nephew on the back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some tissues folks. you'll need em. mood music: He's my Son

Sparda Manor 6 months later  
Nero gasped. Retched.   
“You are not my son.”  
NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I’LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!  
“You are weak.” “Worthless.”  
“You are a disgrace to your lineage.”  
all of a sudden, “Vergil” disappeared, the grinning shape rising up to loom over Nero's form. Nero turned to face the monster.  
The devil sits on a throne made of fleshy, pulsing roots, wrapped in them for armor, hooked up like a life support system. Laughing at him.  
FATHER! Nero screams.  
Nero feels phantom chains tighten around his limbs, ice-cold, spearing pain into his wrists and ankles–  
“Shit, Nero, breathe–” Dante coaxed. Tony strode across the room. What’s wrong with Nero, dad? I don’t know tony. Dante breathed. Call Vergil.  
Gulping in a breath so desperately it burns his throat on the way down, Nero sinks into his Uncle’s arms and focuses on the scent of old coffee and fresh embers in Dante’s shirt, in the feel of his Uncle’s hand on the back of his neck, and attempts to drive the chill of the monster's chains from his skin. Listening to one mantra in “Vergil’s” voice echo in his ears again and again: You are not my son. Nero shatters.  
2 days later  
The door to the manor banged open and Vergil strode up the stairs, eyes wide. What happened Dante? Vergil snapped, filled with worry and guilt for his son. I have no idea Verge. Dante explained, spooked as he gestured to Nero, huddled under the covers keening and moaning. Vergil scooped his son up into his arms and carried him into the study. Hold on, Nero.  
6 hours later.  
Vergil held his traumatized son to his chest. My poor boy. What’s happened to you? he brushed his lips against his son’s sweat-soaked forehead and pressed a fatherly kiss. You know that I love you, right? Vergil whispered to Nero, who remained inert and unresponsive. Oh Nero, please come back! Vergil begged. He tried again:   
Sweet dreams, form a shade, o’er my lovely infant’s head.  
Sweet dreams of pleasant streams  
By happy, silent, moony beams!

Sweet Sleep, with soft down  
Weave thy brows an infant crown.  
Sweet Sleep, angel mild,  
Hover o'er my happy child!

Sweet smiles, in the night  
Hover over my delight!  
Sweet smiles, mother's [smile]2,  
All the livelong night [beguile]3.

Sweet moans, dovelike sighs,  
Chase not slumber from thine eyes!  
Sweet moan, sweeter [smile]2,  
All the dovelike moans [beguile]3.

Sleep, sleep, happy child!  
All creation slept and smiled.  
Sleep, sleep, happy sleep,  
While o'er thee [thy]4 mother weep.

Sweet babe, in thy face  
Holy image I can trace;  
Sweet babe, once like thee  
Thy Maker lay, and wept for me:

Wept for me, for thee, for all,  
When He was an infant small.  
Thou His image ever see,  
Heavenly face that smiles on thee!

Smiles on thee, on me, on all,  
Who became an infant small;  
Infant smiles are His own smiles;  
Heaven and earth to peace beguiles.

Pretty joy!   
Sweet joy but two days old,   
Sweet joy I call thee;  
Thou dost smile.  
I sing the while  
Sweet joy befall thee.  
...Daddy? Nero breathed again as he touched Vergil’s cheek. Nero... Vergil sighed in relief . And in another little echo from when he was little,Vergil caught Nero’s hand brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss into the palm, folding Nero’s fingers over it. Nero yawned and cuddled against his father’s strong shoulder, completely worn out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some tissues folks. you'll need em. mood music: He's my Son

2 weeks later Sparda Manor  
cruel-looking instruments were placed on the desk and screens on every wall were streaming data constantly. The oppressive buzz of multiple EM fields and the smell of formaldehyde gave Vergil shivers. The room screamed hospital-the hospital bed, the IV stand next to the table, the cabinet covered with more medicines than one could count. And of course, 15 year old Nero, thin and listless, with a tube running under his sheet. The alarm nearby began beeping. Vergil reached over to shut it off before it could wake Nero, even though he was about to do the same. Vergil touched Nero’s ice cold cheek. Nero? It’s time to take your medicine. Come now, open up. Nero groaned, and opened his eyes, both cavernous wells of pain. Nero barely managed to swallow. Hurts dad... Nero whimpered. I know, Nero. You’ll be better soon. Just rest now. I love you. ...love you daddy. Nero murmured, yawning. Dante walked in: switch with me Vergil. Vergil shook his head. Morgan walked in behind her brother in law: Vergil. Bed. Now. You haven’t slept since we returned. Morgan. Don’t make me do it Vergil groaned. Please. Daaad...go to bed...Nero mumbled weakly. I won’t leave you! Vergil choked out. Vergil gripped his son’s hand in both of his. You never will. No matter what happens to me, I’ll always be with you. Vergil broke.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab some tissues folks. you'll need em. mood music: He's my Son

As the months passed and Nero grew weaker, he thought more about death. Did it hurt to die? Or was it like falling asleep? If only I could forget about it, Nero thought. But it was like trying to stop the rain from falling. As soon as he concentrated on something else, death crept back into his mind.  
Toward the middle of Autumn, he lost track of days and nights. Once, when he was awake, he saw Dante crying. “Don’t cry,” he begged. “Please don’t cry.” Nero wanted to say more, but his mouth and tongue wouldn’t move. A tear slid down his cheek.   
It might have been minutes or hours later that Morgan came in and felt Nero’s forehead. she gently kissed him. he barely heard her say, “It’s time to rest now. I’ll go get daddy.” Nero gave a faint nod. I’m so tired.  
The next time he awoke, the family was there. Nero smiled at them. he was part of that warm, loving circle where he would always be. Nothing could ever change that.  
Already lights were dancing behind his eyes. Nero slid a thin, trembling hand over to touch his father’s. Life was slipping away from him, but his father’s strong gentle grasp made Nero feel stronger inside.  
he looked out the window and saw Gran. a light autumn breeze made the birds in the tree rustle and sway. How beautiful and free they were! Nero sighed and closed his eyes, with a smile on his face.  
he never woke up.


	27. Chapter 27

Vergil heard Morgan enter the study. He used the Yamato to open a portal to Nero’s room and stepped through.   
Vergil’s feet touched the ground and he saw his son reaching for him. Vergil gripped nero’s hand in both of his, trying to will Nero to keep living. Vergil tried to swallow the thorny lump in his throat. Nero breathed: I love you Daddy. Vergil tenderly kissed his son’s forehead. Nero sighed and closed his eyes, exhaling his last.  
Vergil sucked in a breath as his rage at whoever took Nero from him built to a crescendo. Give him back! It was a cry of melancholic agony. The next one was pure rage filled fury, GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! Dante put a hand on Vergil’s shoulder in solidarity and broke down weeping. Vergil collapsed: NERO!!! It was a roar, much like a wounded animal.  
Study- hours later  
Morgan and vergil huddled together on the couch. Vergil spoke:   
‘Never, never, I return:   
Still for victory I burn.   
Living, thee alone I’ll have;   
And when dead I’ll be thy grave. 

‘Thro’ the Heaven and Earth and Hell   
Thou shalt never, quell:   
I will fly and thou pursue:   
Night and morn the flight renew.’   
Oh, Morgan, is this the fate of all who love in the end? Vergil asked bitterly. Why him? He was too young, damn it all!


	28. Chapter 28

Nero’s funeral  
Nero’s body burned on a pyre. The sparda family couldn’t risk anybody locating Nero’s corpse. Vergil’s mind dwelled on the past:   
Vergil sat on the couch with Nero in his lap. Nero cuddled against his father’s strong shoulder.  
You know that I love you, right Nero? You and tony both. Mmhmm...Nero shuddered. Vergil brushed his lips against his son’s forehead and pressed a fatherly kiss. He felt tears on his son’s cheeks. What’s the matter Nero? Big blue eyes stared back at Vergil. Scared... Nero whimpered. ...don' wan’ you to leave us. Vergil sighed. Then he spoke:   
Sweet dreams, form a shade  
[O'er]1 my lovely infant's head!  
Sweet dreams of pleasant streams  
By happy, silent, moony beams!

Sweet Sleep, with soft down  
Weave thy brows an infant crown.  
Sweet Sleep, angel mild,  
Hover o'er my happy child!

Sweet smiles, in the night  
Hover over my delight!  
Sweet smiles, mother's [smile]2 ,  
All the livelong night [beguile]3.  
...love you daddy. Nero murmured yawning. Vergil once again brushed his lips against his son’s forehead and pressed a fatherly kiss. I love you, Nero.  
Returning to the present,Vergil asked(nobody in particular): Why would you take my son from me?! I LOVED HIM! Tony hugged Vergil: that’s from Nero. ‘kay? Vergil shattered.


	29. Chapter 29

Kyrie Nico Tony: Age 19 Dante Vergil and Lady: Age 38 Trish and Morgan: ??? Nero: Deceased  
Kyrie nervously paced the deck as it approached the docks. Morgan gave her as small smile and squeezed her shoulder in solidarity. The ship reached the docks and Kyrie stepped off heading for the cathedral, going over the plan once again in her head: We're to assassinate the leader, Sanctus.   
We're to shoot from afar. Kyrie will be our sharpshooter. We're to support Kyrie to our fullest. Should the sniper fail, we are to attack head on. Kyrie snapped to attention teasingly. Yes sir.  
Inside the cathedral the rafters  
Kyrie had a nice view of the service. As the song ended, she spied her brother. Sitting with him were two black haired children: Sarah and Daniel. Kyrie shook her head to clear it. Focus. She berated herself. As sanctus started his sermon, he called Sarah from the congregation. Looking around sanctus called out: I know you’re here, Kyrie Elesion, turning her name into an insult. Credo gasped not having seen his sister since her seventh birthday. Sanctus continued: if you attempt to shoot me, I will use your innocent niece as a shield. Credo stood up, prepared to make a run for his daughter when a white-haired blue eyed man dropped in from the window. He scooped Sarah up and leveled Ombra at sanctus. You disgust me Sparda growled. She’s a child! He handed the(thankfully)unharmed Sarah Elesion to her father. Sanctus was too shocked to move so Kyrie took the shot once credo was clear. Sanctus fell, a bullet straight through his brain.


	30. Chapter 30

After Kyrie shot sanctus, Vergil and Dante’s jaws dropped. Sparda called to his sons: let’s empty the cathedral boys. Save your shock for later.   
After the assassination – mitis forest  
So dad? You mind telling us what’s goin’ on? Dante drawled. Sparda smiled. Little children really are amazing. Sarah Elesion freed me. On accident, or so she claims. How long ago? Vergil questioned. Today. Sparda answered. Uh dad? A lot’s happened since you left. Sparda lifted a hand to silence his youngest. You can tell me later Dante. after we’ve saved the island from this infernal cult. Dante threw up his hands: okay pops, have it your way. The trio made their way to the underground entrance of the castle.  
With tony – in town  
Sarah and Credo walked beside tony. Your aunt is known around Redgrave city as “The Human Wrecking Ball” woah... Sarah exclaimed. that’s enough! Credo snapped. I don’t want my daughter romanticizing blood and gore.   
At Credo’s home  
Daniel was asleep in Kyrie’s lap. Kyrie handed her nephew off to his father. Credo took the children upstairs. When he came back down, credo took one look at his sister and broke down sobbing. His wife Anna rubbed his shoulders supportively. She spoke: kyrie, not long after you left your parents were killed by demons. Credo, He’s been alone and on the run from the hordes of demons since he was 15. His sword was all he had. Then at nineteen, shortly after he met me, we had children.  
there was a terrible sound, like a broken-off scream, and Anna curses. “Anna?” Kyrie says, hands beginning to shake. Anna swallowed. Take the children Kyrie. get them out of Fortuna...and this house...tonight.   
A scrabbling noise and anna looked at the ceiling. “He’s suffered more than you and I could ever know,” she says, and there is a terrible note of guilt there that spears right through Kyrie’s chest. “That ugly bastard tore him apart.” Who? Kyrie asked. Agnus. Anna spat the word like a curse. Kyrie stood. I won’t leave my brother behind... Never again. Come on, let’s get em to the boat.


	31. Chapter 31

Fortuna opera hall  
Kyrie leveled Ignis at Agnus. Now, you’ve got a couple of options here dickhead. You can talk or I can beat you to death. What’s it gonna be? Agnus tsked. Such language from a lady. Kyrie pulled the trigger. all hell broke loose. Energy blossomed outwards in a lethal blast and agnus’ body shattered into a million pieces as the restraints, the tables, the console and once-human bodies were torn to shreds. Kyrie blacked out.


	32. Chapter 32

Sparda manor 5 years later  
Tony huffed and chased a now nine year old Sarah around the yard, giving seven year old Daniel a piggyback. Hey guys? Can we take a breather? Please? Sure uncle. Sarah said sweetly. Tony plopped down under a tree and sighed in relief.   
Everything suddenly went dim, and it took a second for tony to realize that something was blocking the light coming from the setting sun. A shadow. A… person?  
"You need something?" he said over his shoulder. "I'm a little busy, so--"  
The breath rushed out of his lungs when he slammed back into the tree. the tree split down the middle, and tony lay there in a daze.  
What the fuck was that? A demon of some kind, he could smell the rancid, sulfury residue. If that thing got into the house… tony started to lose consciousness as the demon leaned over him and pulled out his Uncle’s book of William Blake and began to read:   
Of the primeval Priest’s assum’d power,  
When Eternals spurn’d back his Religion,  
And gave him a place in the North,  
Obscure, shadowy, void, solitary.

Eternals! I hear your call gladly.  
Dictate swift wingèd words, and fear not  
To unfold your dark visions of torment.  
In the next instant a portal opened as Sarah came back outside. Tony feels phantom chains tighten around his limbs, ice-cold, spearing pain into his wrists and ankles. Tony's resigned, gentle smile was haunting. "Go," he whispered to her. It was a farewell, and Sarah felt herself shatter. The portal closed and Tony and his captor disappeared. Sarah picked up the book and raced back inside.  
The afterlife  
Nero stood up. His grandmother came and stood next to him asking: do you want to go back nero? You weren’t meant to die yet. Huh? What are you talking about gran? Eva smiled sadly. Nero, your father loves you. Don’t you want to see him smile again? How did I get this lucky? Nero asked cautiously. Eva uttered: Urizen. And Nero transformed, flexing the powers of a full devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero Returns as a full-blooded devil. #TookaLevelinBadass


	33. Chapter 33

The Qliphoth inner chamber   
Urizen raised a hand. As if on command, the ice-like barrier melted away with a resounding hiss. Inside the structure huddled the body the Red cambion’s son. His knees were firmly against his chest and his arms were huddled in between his knees.  
His lips were red, and breath continued to draw in and out of his mouth, filling his lungs with air steeped in human blood.  
Surrounding him was a series of tubes that were attacked at parts of his spine, neck, arms, and legs, funneling the city’s blood into his body.  
The skin in the vicinity of the tubes had become tinted red. Certain veins and arteries were beginning to glow black. His wrists and ankles were wrapped in silky white ribbons.  
Urizen walked even closer, examining every aspect of the boy. He had been sleeping for a full day now, but he needed it. The demon needed Tony’s strength to return to him. There was no way for their mission to be fulfilled without his full strength. The crystallized cocoon reappeared around Tony. The devil laughed and laughed and laughed. The world was screaming. The sleeping Tony forced out a single thought: Hear me! Then trying to reach Dante: Father! Don't leave me!


	34. Chapter 34

Vergil’s guilt and rage assaulted him again and again:   
Vergil scooped his son up into his arms and carried him into the study. Hold on, Nero.  
Vergil held his traumatized son to his chest. My poor boy. What’s happened to you? he brushed his lips against his son’s sweat-soaked forehead and pressed a fatherly kiss. You know that I love you, right? Vergil whispered to Nero, who remained inert and unresponsive. Oh Nero, please come back! Vergil begged. Vergil touches Nero’s neck, feeling for a pulse. This time though, there is nothing. A ghost of Nero appears before him. NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THIS! I’LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING! Vergil begs. Vergil’s heart breaks.  
Sparda put a hand on his eldest’s shoulder. Breathe Vergil. I can’t take this anymore. Vergil thought in misery. Sarah jogs up beside Vergil. Take a look at this Mr. Sparda. He finds the poem the book of urizen in what looks like a spell-book. What does this mean? Vergil asked.Morgan chimed in: Sarah is correct. That poem is no ordinary poem. It’s a spell. The order kept black magic under the floorboards. All of the commotion four years ago awakened Urizen. So why target Tony? Dante asked. Morgan sighed. I have no idea. he probably got the idea from mundus’ shenanigans. Vergil's growl didn't sound even remotely human. Hey Verge! Let's go kick some ass! Dante's grin was nothing short of savage. Now boys save some for Morgan and I. Sparda chuckled.


	35. Chapter 35

Elsewhere in the city  
Dante rode cavalier through the streets looking for the roots. Come out come out wherever you are, you bastard. I’ve got a present for ya. Dante had to swerve the bike in order to not hit the armored knight in front of him. Irritated, Dante got off his bike. Hey jackass! Move it or lose it! The knight budged not an inch. Instead he just stood there smirking. And pulled out his book as demons advanced on his unprotected back:   
And I waterd it in fears,  
Night & morning with my tears:   
And I sunned it with smiles,  
And with soft deceitful wiles. 

And it grew both day and night.   
Till it bore an apple bright.   
And my foe beheld it shine,  
And he knew that it was mine. 

And into my garden stole,   
When the night had veild the pole;   
In the morning glad I see;   
My foe outstretched beneath the tree.  
Roots sprang up from the ground and skewered all of the advancing demons. They collapsed. Dead. The knight looked at Dante: either come with me or evacuate with your family. Don’t just stand there. Dante confused and upset cocked his gun at the knight and called out: you're an annoying pedantic jackass you know that right? The knight chuckled: what will you do Son of Sparda? Shoot me? Dante fired at the knight as he raised a black gloved hand and a shield bloomed around him. However that released his concentration on concealing his “demonic” identity. Dante inhaled, and a wave of demonic energy flooded his senses along with his nephew’s energy signature. Dante staggered backward. What the- how- who- dante stammered. His eyes narrowed. How dare you! Dante hissed. I watched his body burn nearly ten years ago! Now you have the nerve to come here and insult us like this! The knight backed away palms up. I mean you no harm Dante. How do you know my name dante growled, rage building. What’s the last thing Nero said to Vergil? Dante snapped, ready to explode if the knight answered wrong. Now it was the knight’s turn to stagger. His expression softened and he choked out: I love you Daddy. Those were nero’s- Nero was cut off as Dante gave him a bear hug. "How did you survive...? Dante rasped. I didn't have a choice I had to fight I wanted to come home to you. Dante gently gripped nero’s chin and gave him the once over. Your energy is different kiddo. What happened? Nero smiled. I was reborn as a full devil. At that moment dante’s phone rang: hello? Dad? Well guess who I found. You might wanna come meet your grandson. Kay. See you in a few.


	36. Chapter 36

A few minutes later  
Sparda hugged dante first. Where’s nero? Nero bowed to his grandfather. Now none of that nero. Sparda said sternly. He hugged nero. sparda opened his mouth to ask his grandson what was going on but nero held up a hand: we have to go save tony and my dad first.


	37. Chapter 37

Inside The Qliphoth Urizen’s throne  
Vergil hung in the air in front of urizen as the demon shocked him over and over. Now merely human. Petulant mortal flesh. Cursed... the moment you were brought into this world.The devil laughed and laughed and laughed. The world was screaming. I’m sorry tony. Thank you for loving me. Blood coursed from vergil’s open wounds as he drew in ragged breaths between screams. Goodbye. Vergil blacked out.  
Inside The Qliphoth- Liar Landscape  
Urizen stood before the fruit of the qliphoth, marveling. this extraordinary fruit. It's power, you see, is all I ever wanted. And with this...I will have everything! Nero stepped out of the shadows, throwing back his hood. No. you don't have everything. What! Urizen roared. You have nothing! Nero continued. I fight for this world and it’s people. Nero touched his breastplate. And my family, who’ve loved me since the moment I was born! Who do you dare do the same for? Instead of answering, the demon lunged at Nero. Nero used a phantom version of the Yamato to sidestep the attack. He readied his attack:   
Cruelty has a Human Heart  
And Jealousy a Human Face   
Terror the Human Form Divine   
And Secrecy, the Human Dress 

The Human Dress, is forged Iron   
The Human Form, a fiery Forge.   
The Human Face, a Furnace seal'd   
The Human Heart, its hungry Gorge.  
The ground beneath urizen split asunder. Just before the monster was dragged into hell a portal opened pulling urizen through it. Nero growled in frustration. The bastard was cagey. Nero raised his hand and a portal opened, so he could chase down Urizen.


	38. Chapter 38

The Showdown

Tony stood atop the Qliphoth clad in black armor. He heard the footsteps of the traitors behind him. His gloved fingers flexed. He turned to face the group, and bowed with a flourish calling out: My master Urizen bids thee welcome Sons of Sparda. We do not come to treat with Urizen, faithless and accursed. Sparda ground out. Tell your master this. his armies must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return. Ah, the Dark Knight! Tony chuckled. I have something I was bidden to tell thee regarding Tony: Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would’ve thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Sparda, he did. Urizen stepped out of the shadows: you, Tony are no longer of any use to me. Tony’s grin widened. TRISH! NOW! All hell broke loose. Sparda easily caught a blow meant for Dante and twisted the monster's arm until the bone snapped with the sound of a whip-crack. The bastard screamed in pain and terror, and something cruel inside Tony responded with delight. Nero opened a portal back to Sparda manor.


	39. Chapter 39

Sparda manor – following the battle  
Vergil heard the door open downstairs but paid it no mind. Ever since he’d returned from the Qliphoth, vergil had even less energy than before. He was ready for death. He knew that his mother and his beautiful son would be there to greet him when he passed. A tear slid down his cheek. Nero, I’m coming... The door opened.   
Nero opened the door to his father’s room, and gave a small shout. Morgan entered behind him and broke down sobbing. Nero gripped his father’s hand: “I’m here. “I have you. Daddy...please don’t leave me...I came back for you:   
He who binds to himself a joy  
Does the winged life destroy;  
But he who kisses the joy as it flies  
Lives in eternity's sun rise.   
As Nero finished Speaking, Vergil’s heart started to get stronger: Forgive me, Nero… Forgive me. I love you for your kindness and courage, I always have. Golden light filled the room and filtered out through the windows. Father and son embraced each other and broke down sobbing.

3 days later Study  
Vergil ran his fingers through his son’s hair as both sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch. My sweet boy...my beloved Nero...I love you...I always have... Vergil being mushy got Nero going again. Tears of gratitude spilled down his cheeks.   
On the other side of the door Sparda spoke with Dante: yeah dad. It’s still a tearfest in there. Did you expect anything less after all that your brother has been through? Sparda asked gently. While I am disappointed in your earlier actions Dante, you made them right. You were a father to Anthony when he needed it the most. Thanks dad. Dante sniffled.


	40. Chapter 40

Epilogue

Sparda Manor 3-4 years later  
Little Eva toddled around the living room while Nero sat on the couch. Wanna go see grandpa Vergil? Eva squealed in excitement, Vergil was immediately at her side. What is it you want? Eva cooed, wrapping her hand around Vergil’s. "You need attention, hmm?" Vergil stroked a finger against Eva's soft, round cheek, and she giggled joyfully. Morgan came in. You’re a baby hog,Vergil you know that right? Eva started giggling again as Vergil made kissing noises. There now, Eva all warm and protected and loved... Nero strode over and kissed her nose:  
pretty joy!  
sweet joy but two days old,  
sweet joy i call thee;  
thou dost smile.  
i sing the while  
sweet joy befall thee.  
Stepping back, Nero pulled out his camera phone, snapping a photo and adding another picture under his “Eva and Grandpa” collection.  
After putting eva down for a nap  
I love you, Nero. I love you too, Dad. Nero choked out, voice rough with emotion. 

The next day at the park Eva wandered over to a little boy with black hair playing in the sandbox. When it was time to leave, the boy gave her a flower. Tony and Daniel’s jaws dropped. Tony mouthed: Boy. Friend. Eva clambered into Vergil’s arms babbling something cute and incoherent. She shot tony a single beaming smile. And he melted.


End file.
